The present disclosure relates to sortation conveyors, also known as sorters, for use with high volume distribution and fulfillment operations. A sortation conveyor system typically comprises an upper conveying surface moving in a downstream longitudinal direction, defining a first conveying path, which conveyors articles carried thereon. One or more divert conveyors, also known as branch conveyors or spurs, extend transversely at divert locations from either side of the first conveying path. Sortation conveyors can selectively divert articles from the first conveying path to a second conveying path defined by the divert conveyors by employing a plurality of pusher elements. When it is desired to direct an article from the first conveying path and onto the second conveying path, a switch or switch mechanism can be actuated to cause an assigned set of pusher elements to be diverted laterally across the upper conveying surface to engage and push the selected article onto the second conveying path. Described herein are versions of switches for use with a sortation conveyor to selectively divert articles from the sortation conveyor system.